Requiem Gray
The Requiem Gray Mission was undertaken in Solar Year 7486 shortly after the rediscovery of the Earth’s Solar System, a.k.a. the Terrastar System. Fleet Commander Corian Trawick planned and named the mission and assigned Flight Group Four (Delta Flight, a.k.a. “Doom Patrol 2.0”) under the command of Flight Captain Trajan Lear of the Pathfinder Ship Pegasus to carry it out. The mission was the first survey of the solar system since its rediscovery. Fleet Commander Corian Trawick had favored long-range, unmanned probes for the survey, but TyroCommander David Alkema of Pegasus convinced Trawick that a manned mission would be faster and provide needed training to the ship’s most inexperienced pilots. The mission proved immensely valuable in the long run. In addition to the discovery of several examples of Commonwealth-Era Mega-Engineering, all future exploration of the Terra system was based on the initial mapping carried out by the Requiem Gray Mission. Requiem 1 Survey Assignment: Outermost planet of the Terrastar System. Assigned Ships: Aves Phoenix, Aves Zoltan Mission highlights: Requiem 1 discovered an ancient research base on the planet Pluto known as Crystal Pyramid. Phoenix Crew • Flight Captain/Mission Commander - Trajan Lear • Flight Lieutenant/Tactical Systems Officer - Bond Kure • Telemetry Specialist - Sachem Abaddon • Geophysical Survey Specialist - Pandora Zoot Zoltan Crew • Flight Lieutenant - Aeric Tuck • Flight Lieutenant/Tactical Systems Officer -- Seif Tuatara • Telemetry Specialist - Sattara Aschen • Geosurvey Specialist - Elan of Silotown Requiem 2: Survey Assignment: Inner Solar System/Ford-Mercury Assigned Ships: Aves Xerxes II, Acves Waldo II Mission Highlight: Requiem 2 discovered an Ancient Commonwealth solar collection array on the surface of Ford-Mercury, capable of providing power to the entire system. Xerxes II • Flight Lieutenant - Badger Countach • Flight Lieutenant/Tactical Systems Officer - Romeo Abarth • Telemetry Specialist - Vitali Ascari • Geosurvey Specialist - Dwight Camber Waldo II – • Flight Lieutenant - Arrinera Go • Flight Lieutenant - Conquest Vong • Telemetry Specialist - Rayliegh Skyline • Geosurvey Specialist - Kalani Firebird Requiem 3: Survey Assignment: Inner Solar System/Venus Assigned Ships: Aves Willard II and Aves Crispin Mission Highlights: Requiem 3 mapped the surface of Venus, which had been purposed as an ancient junkyard during the Commonwealth Era; its entire surface was covered with discarded technology and waste. Willard II • Flight Lieutenant - Ulysses Vasquez • Flight Lieutenant/Tactical Systems Officer – Noah Fencer • Telemetry Specialist - Constantine Manta • Geosurvey Specialist - Tadych Ecbatana Crispin • Flight Lieutenant - Ajay Foxbat • Flight Lieutenant/Tactical Systems Officer - Micah Fencer • Telemetry Specialist - Merrick Jackson • Geosurvey Specialist - Devon Jackson Requiem 4: ''' Mission Assignment: Inner Solar System; planet Mars Assigned Ships: Aves Ursula II and Aves Torgo Mission Highlights: Requiem 4 studied terraforming of the Martian environment and discovered an ancient, rat infested shopping mall that stretched for thousands of kilometers across the Martian surface. Ursula II • Flight Lieutenant - Paxton Wolfrayet • Flight Lieutenant/Tactical Systems Officer - Odin Faramond • Telemetry Specialist - Moss Hardwing • Geosurvey Specialist - Quintella Quill Torgo • Flight Lieutenant - Able Kattenborn • Flight Lieutenant - Frederick Mountainbrook • Telemetry Specialist - Aubrey Goodman • Geosurvey Specialist - Loch Holloman '''Requiem 5 Assigned Ships: Aves Tearlach and Aves Ianto Mission Assignment: Outer Solar System/Juno Mission Highlights: Requiem 5 discovered Commonwealth artifacts and abandoned facilities on eight of Juno's moons, including a major installation comprising a ring around the largest of the moons. Tearlach • Flight Lieutenant - Bear Countach • Flight Lieutenant/Tactical Systems Officer - Johannes Agera • Telemetry Specialist - Jed Fairlady • Geosurvey Specialist - Theodoric Bo Ianto • Flight Lieutenant – Damian Noah • Flight Lieutenant/Tactical Systems Officer - Coraline Bishop • Telemetry Specialist – Kai Oscar • Geosurvey Specialist - Zed Mercury 'Requiem 6: ' Mission Assignment: Outer Solar System/Saturn Assigned Ships: Aves Yorick II and Aves Valpuri Yorick II • Flight Lieutenant - Raolin Santiago • Flight Lieutenant/Tactical Systems Officer - Iron Brewer • Telemetry Specialist - Lana Cameron • Geosurvey Specialist - Lucian Keats Valpuri • Flight Lieutenant - Rikkilda of Attalia • Flight Lieutenant/Tactical Systems Officer - Saerus of Ashkelon • Telemetry Specialist - Saia Abaddon • Geosurvey Specialist - Sagard of Jericho Point 'Requiem 7: ' Mission Assignment: Outer solar system, Planet McPlanetface Assigned Ships: Aves Zara and Aves Shadrach Mission Highlights: After completing its uneventful survey of Planet McPlanetface, Requiem 7 made the first contact with the Aurelian Attack Fleet en route to destroy humanity. Shadrach • Flight Lieutenant – Eric Fullback • Flight Lieutenant Tactical Systems Officer – Butcher Countach • Telemetry Specialist – Jonas Emblem • Geosurvey Specialist – Taj Volt Declan • Flight Lieutenant – Rafale Havoc • Flight Lieutenant Tactical Systems Officer - Eli Prowler • Telemetry Specialist – Colton Rostov • Geosurvey Specialist - John Temple 'Requiem 8: ' Mission Assignment: Outer solar system, planet Nephthys Assigned Ships: Aves Otto, Aves Zara Requiem 8 located the wreck of an Ancient battleship encased in the ice of the largest moon. Two years later, the ship was activated and its insane AI went on a rampage, destroying most of the installations in the vicinity of Planet McPlanetface, Saturn, and Juno. Its attack on Mars was barely averted. Otto • Flight Lieutenant – Alpine Koro • Flight Lieutenant/Tactical Systems Officer - Jackson Schmidt • Telemetry Specialist – Campania Dawa • Geosurvey Specialist – Tory Calvert Zara • Flight Lieutenant – Anya Beagle • Flight Lieutenant/Tactical Systems Officer – Meschach Marietta • Telemetry Specialist - Toro Calibra • Geosurvey Specialist – Marvin Decatur